Don't Ever Leave Me
by InspirationNowOnHiatus
Summary: Sasuke and Itachi have always been close brothers, but what will hapen when their brotherly love changes into something more? Will they drift apart or will they become even closer? Warning: Homosexual/shonen-ai content Hiatus
1. Prologue: Never

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. I'm writing this story solely for my own amusement and for others.

**AN: **This is my first time writing a Naruto fic for this site, so if I'm bad, I'm really sorry. I just want to remind you that this is a shonen-ai story, so if you do not approve or like these kinds of story, hit the back button page now before you flame me. Alright, I hope you like what I've written so far.

**09/01/08** I was re-reading the first four chapters to see where I had left off, when I noticed all the spelling and grammar mistakes. They're really bothering me, so I've decided to re-edit them before continuing the 5th chapter. I'm going to take down one chapter at a time and repost them as soon as I can. Please be patient with me. Begs readers not to leave her. Gives all her candies and cookies, and looks to readers with puppy dog eyes. I saved all of your reviews; I didn't want them deleted when I posted the new chapters, they mean so much to me! 8D R&R

**Finished Editing: 09/01/08**

**Word Count (Story Only): 1, 220**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Sasuke's Thoughts_

"Dialogue"

**Prologue: Never**

-

-

Two young boys born into the Uchiha family were destined to be brought into this world as brothers, nothing less and nothing more. But then, how would that explain the mystery of the feelings contained inside each individual, every time one would so much as glance at the other. Each time they saw each other, they would feel unusual feelings that should not be felt by siblings under any kind of circumstances. There were feelings of affection, of brotherly love, and perhaps something even more. No one had predicted that these brothers would become star-crossed lovers. Of course, at this time, these close boys, bonded by blood knew nothing of what they felt. This is where a tale of forbidden love was spun, spun like a web, very tangled and tight; a web that couldn't be undone.

On a sunny bright afternoon, two boys could be seen walking down the sidewalk; one walking ahead, and the other trying to keep up. It was quite a funny site to see the smaller one trying to hold his backpack, while at the same time, skipping two or three steps, to catch up to his older sibling.

"Aniki!" cried out the younger boy, "Wait for me!" _Oh, why did his backpack have to be so heavy?? An eight year should not be allowed to carry this much stuff around._ The little boy huffed at his own thoughts, "Aniki!!"

A boy around the age of 13 with long raven black hair to his shoulders stopped hearing his younger sibling complain. He looked back and saw his younger brother panting and heaving. At his brother's disheveled look, he almost chuckled. But he knew better than to upset Sasuke, that boy had such a feisty attitude if invoked. Instead he simply scolded the boy gently,

"Otouto, hurry up, mother is expecting us for dinner, we're already late."

Sasuke silently berated himself. _Oh no, did he make his brother mad? He hoped not, his Aniki had promised to play with him in the park later on this evening. What if he changed his mind?_ _Teachers were evil, he knew it; they gave him homework just so he couldn't play with his Itachi ni-san! "_It's just that this backpack is really heavy, the teacher gave us a lot of homework today." Sasuke pouted as he said this to his brother.

"You're in grade 3, how heavy can the bag be, Sasuke?" Itachi questioned him. Inside, the older boy was very amused. The boy really was too funny. He knew Sasuke could be such a brat sometimes, but he did have his moments where he could be adorable.

"Hmpf! You don't have to be so mean about it Itachi." Sasuke turned and stomped his feet on the ground. _Why did his Aniki always have to be so mean and arro-gint? Was that what the word was? He remembered his brother using some word like that? Yes, that was the word, he was sure! So, why did his brother always have to be so arrogint??_

Itachi sighed, he was going to need some pills; he already felt a huge headache forming. Honestly, his brother was a health hazard. With that thought in mind, Itachi walked back a few steps and reached out one of his hands. He waited a few moments, and almost wanted to laugh at the look on his brother's face; Sasuke could be so clueless sometimes.

"The bag, Sasuke" he ordered chuckling.

"Huh?" On Sasuke's face, was a lost look. To emphasize his point, Itachi then reached forward and took the bag, and put it on his shoulder, "There, now stop your noisy whining."

At his brother's actions, Sasuke's face then split into a large smile. The little boy quickly raced forward and hugged his brother tightly around the waist. He nuzzled against Itachi's chest and looked up adoringly to the elder boy, "Thanks you so much Aniki! It really was too heavy for me, you know."

Itachi simply smirked. " The bag wasn't heavy, you're just too weak…. Sasu-chan." Itachi remarked, adding his own nickname for his brother at the last minute. Almost at once, he received the reaction he wanted.

"'Tachi, don't call me that, I'm not a girl" pouted the cute boy. The boy then proceeded to rant in his head, _oh, he wasn't a girl! Why did his ni-san keep calling him that? _Without finishing his ranting, Sasuke was quickly pulled out of his thoughts at the sound of his brother's chuckling.

"If you keep pouting, it will stay permanently fixed upon your face dear brother of mine." Itachi said teasingly. At his brother's words, Sasuke's hands immediately went up to his face, but when the 8 year old saw the twinkle of amusement in Itachi's eyes, a scowl formed on his face.

"Aniki! Stop teasing!"

Itachi chuckled once more, and walked to where Sasuke was standing, and ruffled his little brother's blue-black hair.

At this gesture, Sasuke whined once more, "Nii-chan, you ruined my hair...!", while trying to fix his hair with his small pale hands.

Itachi smirked," You're so shallow, Sasu-chan, you really are a girl." In response, Sasuke blushed heavily and turned his head to the side while crossing his arms.

"It took me two hours and one bottle of gel to get it like that Aniki..." the younger boy muttered, embarrassed.

Itachi ignored him, and continued on walking with a smirk on his face, leaving his brother behind. When Sasuke saw this, he quickly ran to Itachi and took his older brother's hand in his own. His brother's hands were so warm and big compared to his tiny ones. He wondered if he would ever be able to catch up to Itachi. The elder boy was always so ahead of him.

"'Tachi, please never leave me, okay?"

Hearing these words, Itachi looked down at his younger sibling in surprise. Instead of answering the question, he asked one of his own, "And if I do?"

A reply was instantly given to him, "I'll be really mad, Aniki!" Sasuke nodded his head vigorously as this statement.

Itachi smiled at his otouto's gestures, and asked teasingly, "Really? How mad?"

Sasuke frowned at his brother. _He wasn't joking at all! Aniki was being mean again._ He sighed dejectedly, "I'll stop being mad, and be very sad. So don't leave me, k?"

At Sasuke's serious and sad tone, Itachi smiled gently at his brother. He then took his brother's small and chubby hand in his own, and squeezed it to reassure his otouto. At his brother's actions, Sasuke looked up and cocked his head to the side curiously, as if asking why his brother was holding his hand.

After a few moments, Itachi replied quietly, "I'll never leave you."

Another one of Sasuke's cute smiles crossed his round face. "Promise?" he then held out his pinky finger for Itachi to shake.

Without hesitation, Itachi answered, "Never Sasu-chan," and shook his younger brother's pinky to reinforce his promise.

Sasuke, now satisfied, smiled once more and let go of his brother's hand. The boy then proceeded to start humming, and skipping down the sidewalk towards their grand house in the neighborhood. It wasn't until the two brothers reached home that the younger boy realized something, "Aniki! Don't call me that!"

In response, Itachi only smirked.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**09/01/08** So what did you guys think of the new edited chapter? To tell the truth, I'm actually very proud of it. The first version had way too many mistakes and was too short to be actually called a chapter.

I know it's not that long, but it's an improvement right? **PLEASE DO NOT FLAME.** And if you're going to criticize my work, please be nice about it. I'll do my hardest to try and fix my mistakes and improve. Thanks a bunch. I love reviews, I live on them so please review and tell me what you think (I can't believe I used the word "review" 3 times in one sentence). 8D

Love to all my readers! xoxo

Neko-Chan


	2. Rainy Day

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters. I'm solely writing for my own entertainment and for others.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's Note:**

**09/01/08** I don't know if any of you are still reading this story, I know it's been a terribly long time since I've update. And for that, I am very sorry. I have started writing the 5th chapter, but I notice that I'm not satisfied with what I've written so I decided, I'm going to re-edit everything.

I was re-reading the first four chapters to see where I had left off, when I noticed all the spelling and grammar mistakes I had made in my earlier chapters. They're really bothering me, so I've decided to re-edit them before continuing the 5th chapter. I'm going to take down one chapter at a time and repost them as soon as I can. Please be patient with me. So far, I've only edited the first chapter, and it's been fixed and improved. Check it out and if you can, please give me helpful criticism.Begs readers not to leave her. Gives all her candies and cookies, and looks to readers with puppy dog eyes.

I saved all of your reviews; I didn't want them deleted when I posted the new chapters, they mean so much to me!


	3. Why Don't You Kiss Me?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters. I'm solely writing for my own entertainment and for others.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's Note:**

**09/01/08** I don't know if any of you are still reading this story, I know it's been a terribly long time since I've update. And for that, I am very sorry. I have started writing the 5th chapter, but I notice that I'm not satisfied with what I've written so I decided, I'm going to re-edit everything.

I was re-reading the first four chapters to see where I had left off, when I noticed all the spelling and grammar mistakes I had made in my earlier chapters. They're really bothering me, so I've decided to re-edit them before continuing the 5th chapter. I'm going to take down one chapter at a time and repost them as soon as I can. Please be patient with me. So far, I've only edited the first chapter, and it's been fixed and improved. Check it out and if you can, please give me helpful criticism.Begs readers not to leave her. Gives all her candies and cookies, and looks to readers with puppy dog eyes.

I saved all of your reviews; I didn't want them deleted when I posted the new chapters, they mean so much to me!


	4. Sorry

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters. I'm solely writing for my own entertainment and for others.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's Note:**

**09/01/08** I don't know if any of you are still reading this story, I know it's been a terribly long time since I've update. And for that, I am very sorry. I have started writing the 5th chapter, but I notice that I'm not satisfied with what I've written so I decided, I'm going to re-edit everything.

I was re-reading the first four chapters to see where I had left off, when I noticed all the spelling and grammar mistakes I had made in my earlier chapters. They're really bothering me, so I've decided to re-edit them before continuing the 5th chapter. I'm going to take down one chapter at a time and repost them as soon as I can. Please be patient with me. So far, I've only edited the first chapter, and it's been fixed and improved. Check it out and if you can, please give me helpful criticism.Begs readers not to leave her. Gives all her candies and cookies, and looks to readers with puppy dog eyes.

I saved all of your reviews; I didn't want them deleted when I posted the new chapters, they mean so much to me!


End file.
